How Far?
by Sour-Skittlez
Summary: Kagome is completely heartbroken about Inuyasha proclaiming his love to Kikyo. How far will she have to go to make him see that it hurts her? Song Fic to Martina McBrides song How Far.


I dont own inuyasha...............i dont own martina mc bride's song either. wonderful song. very romantic.

Okay I'm being a weird jitterbug today so let me explain.

The Bold and slanted is the song lyrics.

The slanted w/o the bold is flash backs.

The normal writing w/o bold and slant is the present.

Damn that was confusing. Anyways i hope you enjoy it. I am ask of you that if you flame me please dont ask me too many questions. after the previous flames i have received i almost went off the deep end. I LOVE GOOD REVEIWS!!!! lol on with the story.

* * *

Kagome Stood on the roof top of a high building not to far from her home. She hung onto a beam and leaned over the edge catching the breeze. Her hair swirled around her face and he pale blue dress ruffled in the wind.

Kagome began to cry as she remembered the night before.

_"Kikyo I love you and no one is going to get between us." Inuyasha said hugging Kikyo as tight as he could. "I love you."_

Kagome sat down and looked at the pier. She hugged her knees and began to sing.

_**There's a boat, I could sail away**_

_**There's the sky, I could catch a plane**_

Kagome could hear the train's shrill whistle in her ears as she watched it drive away.

_**There's a train, there's the tracks**_

_**I could leave and I could choose to not come back**_

_**Oh, never come back**_

Kagome stopped and began to sob rocking back and forth. "Why?" She shook her head and stood up and continued to sing.

_**There you are, giving up the fight**_

_**Here I am begging you to try**_

_"Inuyasha don't worry about me i can take care of myself." Kagome yelled watching Inuyasha lower his sword._

_**Talk to me, let me in**_

_**But you just put your wall back up again**_

_**Oh, when's it gonna end**_

_"Inuyasha why won't you tell me anything?" Kagome asked watching him walk away from her. "Answer me!" She screamed falling to her knees._

_Inuyasha turned to her and frowned limping away. _

_**How far do I have to go to make you understand**_

_**I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't**_

_"Oh God." Kagome whimpered watching Kikyo Kiss Inuyasha._

_**Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are**_

_"I love you Kikyo." Inuyasha whispered hugging her as she began to rise into the air. "KIKYO!"_

_A twig snapped and Inuyasha turned to see Kagome's eyes well up with tears._

_"Kagome I..."_

_**So I'm gonna walk away**_

_**And it's up to you to say how far**_

_Kagome swung around and took of running towards the well._

Kagome looked at the well house and sighed turning her back to it.

_**There's a chance I could change my mind**_

_Inuyasha held Kagome tight in his arms as she slept._

_**But I won't, not till you decide**_

_**What you want, what you need**_

_"Why can't I have both of them?" Inuyasha yelled looking at Miroku._

_**Do you even care if I stay or leave**_

_**Oh, what's it gonna be**_

_"Answer me!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha._

_"I-i-i-i I just cant." Inuyasha said turning away._

_**How far do I have to go to make you understand**_

_"So who is this mystery man?" one of Kagome's friends asked watching her blush furiously._

_**I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't **_

_"Will you go out with me?" Hojo said holding a gift for Kagome._

_"I... well uhhh..."_

_**Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are**_

_"I can't make it tonight Hojo im Sorry." Kagome said hanging up the phone._

_**So I'm gonna walk away**_

_**And it's up to you to say how far**_

_"He didn't come back for me." Kagome said sobbing into her pillow._

_**Out of this chair, or just across the room**_

_Kagome walked out of her house and slowly descended the stairs._

_**Halfway down the block or halfway to the moon**_

_Kagome hung over the edge of the building watching the crowd form below her as she sung her heart out._

_**How far do I have to go to make you understand**_

_"Sit boy!" She said laughing as Kouga took off in the dust._

_**I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't **_

Kagome closed eyes and stepped off the edge of the building singing her heart out as the tears streamed down her face.

_**Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are**_

"Stupid Wench." Inuyasha said catching her in mid air jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

_**So I'm gonna walk away**_

Inuyasha stopped at Kagomes house and sat her on the ground. Kagome took a few steps back and looked up at him.

_**And it's up to you to say**_

Inuyasha just stared at her as her eyes welled up with tears.

_**Yeah I'm gonna walk away**_

She turned around and started to walk away as Inuyasha grabbed her hand.

_**And it's up to you to say how far**_

Inuyasha pulled her close to him and wiped her tear's from her eyes.

_**How far**_

"You don't have to go any further." Inuyasha said pulling Kagome into a tight hug. "I've made up my decision." He said raising he chin and kissing her.

_**Ooohhhh**_

****

* * *

Damn this one took me forever to write. Awww but i like it. REVEIW!


End file.
